classicalmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Franz Liszt
|image1=Portrait of Franz Liszt by Wilhelm von Kaulbach.jpg |caption1= |complete_name=Franz Ritter von Liszt, T.O.S.F. |nationality=Hungarian |era=Romantic Composers |teacher=Adam Liszt Antonio Salieri Carl Czerny |student=Carl Baermann Arthur H. Bird Hans Bronsart von Schellendorff Hans von Bülow Eugen d'Albert Arthur De Greef Amy Fay Arthur Friedheim Karl Klindworth Martin Krause Carl Lachmund Frederic Lamond Sophie Menter Sebastian Bach Mills José Vianna da Motta Dionys Pruckner Carl Reinecke Eduard Reuss Moriz Rosenthal Emil von Sauer William Hall Sherwood Alexander Siloti Agnes Street-Klindworth Carl Tausing István Thomán Anton Urspruch Bettina Walker Józef Wieniawski Géza Zichy Caroline de Saint-Cricq |instrument=Pianoforte Organ |date_of_birth= October 22nd, 1811 |date_of_death= July 31st, 1886 }} Franz Ritter von Liszt, T.O.S.F. (October 22, 1811 – July 31, 1886), also known as Liszt Ferenc(z) and most commonly Franz Liszt, was a Hungarian composer, pianist, organist, conductor, arranger, writer, and teacher. Liszt was especially renowned for his skills as a pianist. His contributions to classical music include the invention of the symphonic poem and the development of thematic transformation. He also transcribed many compositions for piano. He also wrote essays on many subjects, a biography of Frédéric Chopin (who he lived with for a few years), and a book about the Romani people and their music in Hungary. Liszt is probably most famous for composing the 19 Hungarian rhapsodies. Biography Notable compositions and arrangements *Don Sanche, ou Le château de l'amour, S.1 *Christus, S.3 *Slavimo Slavno Slaveni!, S.33 *Via crucis, S.53 *Salve Regina, S.66 *Les Quatre Élémens, S.80 *Symphonic poems, S.95-107 *A Faust Symphony in three character pictures, S.108 *A Symphony to Dante's Divine Comedy, S.109 *Deux légendes, S.113a/175 *Three piano concerti, S.124-125a *Totentanz: Paraphrase on Dies irae, S.126 *La lugubre gondola, S.134/200 *Transcendental Études, S.139 *Études d'exécution transcendante d'après Paganini, S.140 *Grandes études de Paganini, S.141 (particularly Nos. 3 "La campanella" and 6 "Theme and Variations") *Trois études de concert, S.144 (particularly No. 3 "Un sospiro") *Konzertetüden, S.145 *Variation on a Waltz by Diabelli, S.147 *Album d'un voyageur, S.156 *Années de pèlerinage, S.160, S.161, S.163 *Feuille d'Album, S.165 *Romance, S.169 *Ballades, S.170-171 *Consolations, S.171a/172 *Harmonies poétiques et religieuses, S.173 *Concerto pathétique, S.175a/176/258 *Piano Sonata in B minor, S.178 *Transcription of the Sarabande and Chaconne from Handel's opera Almira for piano solo, S.181 *Weihnachtsbaum S.185a/186 *Dem Andenken Petõfis, S.195 *Nuages gris, S.199 *Valse-Impromptu, S.213 *Mephisto Waltzes, S.215a-515 *Mephisto Polka, S.217 *Grand galop chromatique, S.219 *Three csárdás, S.224-225 *Concert paraphrase on God Save the Queen, S.235 *La Marseillaise: Chant de guerre par Claude-Joseph Rouget de Lisle, S.237 *Hungarian Rhapsodies, S.244 (arguably his most popular compositions, particularly Nos. 2, 6, 10, 12, 14, and 15) *Glanes de Woronince, S.249 *Rondeau fantastique sur un thème espagnol "El Contrabandista", S.252 *Rhapsodie espagnole, S.254 *Fantasy and Fugue on the chorale "Ad nos, ad salutarem undam", S.259 *Prélude and Fugue on the theme B-A-C-H, S.260 *Tre sonetti de Petrarca, S.270 *Orchestral arrangements of six Hungarian Rhapsodies, S.359 *Hexaméron, Morceau de concert, S.392 *Réminiscences de Don Juan, S.418 *Marches of Franz Schubert, S.426 *Préludes and Fugues of Johann Sebastian Bach, S.462 *Symphonies of Beethoven, S.464 *Liebesträume, S.541 (particularly No. 3) *Danse macabre: Poème symphonique de Camille Saint-Saëns, S.555 *Songs of Franz Schubert, S.558 (particularly Ständchen and Ave Maria) *Nocturnes of John Field, S.577a *Arrangements for four hands of six Hungarian Rhapsodies, S.621 *Arrangements for two pianos of three concerti of Beethoven, S.657a Category:Hungarian composers Category:Romantic composers Category:Pianists Category:Organists Category:Conductors